


Flash in the Pan

by Imasuky



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Copious Cum, Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Flying Sex, Incest, Juicy Climax, Ki Sex, Ki Use, Lesbian Incest, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mommy play, Mother/Daughter Sex, Mother/daughter incest, Multiple Orgasms, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Squirting, Super Saiyan Orgasm, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Videl discovers that her daughter Pan, now sixteen years old, been secretly lusting for her...and, being a good mother, Videl's going to help her deal with that in the most healthy way she can think of.
Relationships: Videl Satan/Son Pan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Flash in the Pan

Breathing heavily, with limbs still trembling, Videl laid back in her bed, her bare skin glistening lightly glistening with sweat and her clit-vibrator in hand. She had just finished her fifth masturbation session for the day, and soaked happily in the afterglow of her self-pleasure, even as concerned thoughts began to nag at her once more, as they did so often these days.

This was becoming too frequent, she knew that. Five times in a single day was excessive, when it was every single day. And that day wasn't nearly over, even - already, mere minutes after a climax that had almost driven Videl to tears with its intensity, she could feel the tickling beginnings of arousal again. Today was going to be a seven-session day, at least. But as good as it felt with her various toys, Videl felt more frustrated with each passing day, and she needed a partner to really work her building tension out properly. A _good_ partner, that was.

It wasn't completely Gohan's fault, of course, and Videl understood this. She had always possessed an uncommonly high sex drive, one which had only grown as she aged through womanhood. Even her mother-in-law Chi-Chi didn't get as pent-up as fast as Videl did, as far as the latter could tell, and Chi-Chi by every right should have been the most sexually frustrated woman on the planet! Videl as a sexual partner was a challenge not everyone was equal to.

But it certainly wasn't _not_ Gohan's fault, either. As good a husband as Gohan was in most ways, he had always been a bit...lacking, in the bedroom. It had actually been a bit of a surprise that he had even managed to get her pregnant. And it didn't exactly help that he was out of the house so much of the time not only for his job, but also to keep up his training with the rest of his family and friends. Videl could have joined him in that, of course, but he never invited her to come spar and learn to shoot energy balls and such.

No one ever did.

Then again, there were certain benefits to that. It would surely have been a lot more difficult to have a seven - no, Videl realized as she discovered that her fingers were already circling her dewy lower lips again, this was going to be at least an _eight_ \- session day with someone else in the house. Of course, Pan was home, too, but though she was a sweet and wonderful girl, she was like many other sixteen-year-olds in that she liked privacy from her immediate family to an almost hermit-like degree. The chances that she would interrupt Videl's moments of personal intimacy were slim at best.

Videl began to rub her pussy a little faster, and a finger of her free hand began to circle her clit. Goodness gracious, sixteen already! Where had the time gone? It seemed like just yesterday that Videl's daughter had been a smiling, laughing little baby, and yet now here she was, almost an outright woman! From that tiny, perfect infant had emerged a tall, slender, lovely young lady...

...Well, slender in most regards, at least. Pan had quickly shown that her genes took their cue from her grandmother far more than her mother. Already the girl fit quite comfortably into a D-cup, and her ass was perfectly sized...round and firm, just the right mix of plump and toned...

It was when she let out a horny moan that the realization came crashing down upon Videl that she had started fingering herself, that she was quickly tapping her clit with her thumb. With a startled gasp, she jerked her hands away from herself as though they'd been burned. What was she...

For a moment, Videl convinced herself that it was harmless coincidence. She was already horny, satisfying herself mechanically as her mind had drifted, and she had just happened to be thinking of Pan for a moment, completely accidentally. But...she had been thinking about her daughter's...proportions, so to speak. Why, the last thing she'd been thinking of as she moaned was Pan's ass! And just the fact that she was thinking of that part of her daughter by that term was more than a little damning!

Videl wanted to deny it, but she was an honest woman, and courageous enough that she didn't back down from unpleasant truths. She had been getting herself off while thinking about her own daughter!

Shaking her head to clear it of these thoughts, Videl sat up. She didn't know what had just happened, how her mind and body had gone in that direction, but she had to make sure it never repeated itself. Fantasizing about her own child...it was the most wrong thing she could imagine!

Although "child" certainly wasn't the right word, any more. It only took looking at Pan to know that she was no less than a young woman. Videl supposed that she had to at least forgive herself for at least acknowledging Pan as a sexual being, even if this hadn't been the right way to do it...especially considering how she dressed around the house. The girl had lately taken to favoring tight, form-fitting attire all the time made it very hard not to notice her figure.

And she always seemed to be bending over, lately, showing her ass or cleavage when her mother was around...

Videl gave a start as she realized that where her thoughts were going again, and yet...no, thinking about it, she was almost sure that she wasn't imagining it. In the past year or two, ever since Pan had begun dressing more provocatively - a change that Videl had before assumed was simply teenage whims manifesting themselves - she had become noticeably clumsier, too. The girl was _always_ dropping things nowadays, and bending slowly over to pick them up. And yet...mostly only when it was the two of them. Videl could recall a few occasions in recent memory when Pan had, as usual, dropped something and bent over to pick it up while Chi-Chi was over to visit, too, but generally...it seemed to only be something Videl had observed her daughter doing when it was just the two of them. When her father, or Piccolo, or most of the others were around, Pan seemed to be as sure-handed and balanced as she always had been before.

If Videl didn’t know better, she would...her eyes widened. She would almost think that her daughter was seducing her. Was there a reason, an outside influence, for why she had just now been thinking about Pan sexually? Had her arousal at thoughts of her daughter come in some part from an effort by Pan to make her mother see her that way?

No. It was crazy. Videl was surely projecting her own failings onto her daughter out of an inability to confront her own problems. Even though that...that wasn't very characteristic of herself, she knew...

Sighing and pushing the matter out of her mind for the moment, Videl began cleaning herself up, and decided to just do some housework to take her mind off of things.

**(*) (*) (*)**

Chores were a useful, mindless routine that Videl could sink into if she wanted, the closest thing to meditation that she had nowadays after giving up on her pursuit of martial arts. A few hours later, Videl had successfully pushed her concerns from her mind, to deal with at a later time. Laundry was the only thing on her mind at the moment, and right now she was just finishing up with some of Pan's.

As Videl brought a pile of freshly washed and dried clothing to her daughter's room, she saw that Pan's door was mostly closed, ajar only a crack. That was generally the same thing as fully shut, as far as Videl was concerned, and she bent down to lay the bundle down in front of it, intent on leaving her daughter to her privacy. Videl was distracted, however, as she heard an odd sound from within the room...heavy breathing, and something...wet.

For a moment, she assumed Pan must be training. But why would she be doing that in her room, rather than outside, where she’d have more space? And something about it didn't...quite sound like training...

Gently pushing the door open a bit more and looking in, Videl had to bite her lip to keep herself silent as she was greeted by quite a sight.

Pan was laying on her back, buck-naked and nearly fisting her smooth cunt, pistoning no less than four fingers into herself. With her other hand she held a pair of panties tight over her nose as she deeply inhaled, and Videl recognized them as a pair of her own. They had gone missing at least three or four years ago; she had figured they had just been misplaced. But now she knew otherwise.

Pan’s eyes were closed tightly as she worked her fingers in her sopping pussy in a frenzy, panting and moaning.

“Ah, Mommy..that’s it, that's it...fist-fuck my pussy!” she groaned, trying to keep herself quite.

Videl’s hands moved on their own, one going to her breasts and teasing her already hard nipples, the other flying down between her legs. Slipping it into her pants, Videl started to rub herself as she watched her daughter masturbating.

It was by far the most erotic display that Pan had ever seen. Pan’s ample breasts shaking with each breath, her hairless and pink pussy spreading wide around her fingers, her whimpers of lust, her face contorted in desire, the sheets below herself dark with the evidence of how long she had been at it...

Videl rubbed her clit hard and fast, biting her lip as she thought of how easy it would be to take a pair of Pan’s panties to do the same..but no. She had a better idea. Forcing herself to pull her hand out of her pants, she licked her fingers clean, and quietly retreated.

Going back to her normal routine as though nothing had just happened, Videl worked out her plan in her head. Gone were those brief, unconvincing thoughts she'd had before about her desires being wrong, or something to be pushed away...

**(*) (*) (*)**

The next day, Videl sat on the couch, wearing a bathrobe with nothing under it. She found she was far more aware of her own body than usual. The soft fabric rubbing against her hard nipples, the wetness on her thighs, the pounding of her heart...she had never done anything like this. It was immoral, it was perverted, and it was by far the single most arousing thing she had ever even thought of. It was wrong, it was obscene, and it was something Videl wanted more than anything she ever had. It was unethical, it was disgusting, and it might be the most wonderful and beautiful thing that would ever happen to either of them.

As Pan entered the room on her way to the kitchen for something to drink, she saw her mother sitting and waiting for her, and cocked an eyebrow. For a teenager, this was usually a bad sign. But for Pan, it was even more of a concern, as she had some very strong feelings for her mother that she knew were very out of place. The fact that the woman who had birthed her, the woman she had a burning desire for, was waiting for her in a bathrobe and what looked to be nothing else was filling her with a great deal of anxiety.

“H-Hey, Mom,” Pan said, fighting to keep her voice even.

“Pan, we need to talk about something,” Videl told her in her mother-tone, the one that promised nothing short of doom for the child who heard it, as she purposefully shifted on the couch to let her robe fall open, just enough to show a glimpse of her breasts. She was careful to make it look accidental, of course. She wanted to build this up a bit, after all.

Pan blushed brightly as she caught sight of her mother’s bare breasts. Her heart began to beat a bit faster, and she could feel a twinge in her pussy. She was already getting wet.

“About what?” Pan asked, biting her lip as she tried not to let her gaze go along her mother’s bare legs. It was not easy. They were so long and toned...Pan just wanted so badly to be squeezed between them...

“Well, for one thing...I've noticed that a few pairs of my panties have gone missing,” Videl said in a calm, even tone of voice.

Pan felt her heart nearly stop.

“And just the other day, I was passing by your room, and heard some...odd noises,” Videl continued, not letting her voice change at all, even as she felt her heart racing and her pussy leaking. "I was concerned, so I looked in. I saw what you were doing, and overheard what you were saying.

"To think, that you are that attracted to your own mother,” Videl concluded calmly.

Pan tried to swallow, but her throat was dry and tight. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to just power up and fly off; she wanted to go so far away that no one would ever find her again. She couldn't move; her arms and legs seemed to have turned to leaden rubber. Her mother and father would disown her, the rest of her family would shun her for sure! There was no way anyone would tolerate such a pervert.

Videl could tell that Pan was reaching the limit, and she didn't want to be cruel. She had just wanted to have some fun teasing her daughter. Slipping out of her robe and laying back, Videl spread her legs wide, and used her hand to spread her pussy, as well.

“Pan, take a good look,” Videl told her, as she moaned a little.

Pan didn't need any encouragement to do just that, her jaw dropping as her eyes went wide in shock. "Mo...Mom?” she gasped, brain shorting out as she tried to process what she was looking at. She knew what it was: her mother naked, legs and cunt spread wide; there was nothing that she couldn’t see. But still, the fact that she was seeing it was nearly too much to take in.

“I’ve been so horny lately,” Videl purred. She stood and started to walk over to her daughter, who was still in shock.

“And no matter how much I masturbate, it’s never enough...it’s the same for you, isn't it, dear?” Videl asked in a throaty whisper, as she took her daughter’s hand by the wrist and guided it to her leaking pussy. "You got Mommy's sex drive, didn't you?"

The moment the girl’s fingers touched her, Videl came, shuddering hard as she squirted into Pan’s open palm, enough that her daughter now held a small pool of her mother's cum in her cupped hand.

Pan instinctively began to finger her mother, slipping two digits inside Videl and marveling at the tight, warm, wet feeling as her mother’s pussy clenched down on her. Leaning in, she kissed her mother, slipping her tongue into Videl’s mouth and passionately making out with her. In some ways, she was still mentally frozen in shock...but Pan had fantasized about this moment for over seven years now, and that joy and lust seemed to have taken a mind of its own, guiding her in making love to her mother even as her conscious brain still reeled at reality of her dreams coming true before her.

As they kissed, Videl released Pan’s wrist, and reached back to fondle her daughter's firm, generous ass. Without breaking their lips' embrace, Videl began to help Pan to remove her pants and panties, letting them fall to the floor, guiding her in stepping out of them.

With great reluctance, they parted, only so that Pan could get out of her shirt and bra.

Once those were out of the way, her gorgeous daughter stood bare before her, and Videl let out a shuddering moan to see her. Pan was already well on her way to being the most beautiful woman Videl had ever seen, a truly entrancing mixture of solid, unyielding power, with toned muscles conspicuous and proud within her frame...and the soft, eager femininity of a girl maturing into a woman, with smooth skin, voluptuous curves and assets, and a slender vulnerability that made Videl's heart ache with adoration and desire. Pan was the best of every world of womanhood, and Videl reeled at the knowledge that she had been the one to create such perfection.

The mother guided her daughter to the couch, and they sat together, each smiling, giggling in excitement, in relief that finally they could indulge in what they needed. Videl began to kiss Pan once more, though she did not linger long at her lips; she rather moved down the girl's neck and shoulders, down to her breasts.

“You may have gotten my sex drive, but these are definitely a gift from your grandma,” Videl observed with a grin, as she cupped her daughter’s tits, massaging them.

Pan let out a sound that was part happy giggle, part pleased moan.

“Just like Chi-Chi's...such nice plump, soft tits,” Videl whispered, and began to kiss in circles around the mounds, slowly moving in toward her nipples. Taking one in her lips, she began to suckle.

Pan moaned, and leaned her head back on the couch. Her mother was sucking at her tits! Like, like she was nursing! It was so hot, to think that one day they would trade places like this...!

Pan’s hand started to go between her legs; she was so wet and hot that she just _had_ to touch herself. Her pussy was burning and throbbing with need! But Videl suddenly grabbed Pan’s hand, and stopped sucking at her nipple for a moment.

“No...not now, baby,” Videl murmured to her. “Don't worry...Mommy will help you with that soon, okay?”

Pan mewled a little, her pussy trembling all the more for her mother's soft promise. "Alright...Mommy,” she whimpered. She was so close to cumming that it was nearly unbearable, but she wanted it to be from her mommy’s hand. And just thinking about that fact was getting her closer; Pan had called her mommy so many times before when she was a little girl, and now...now it was making her hot like nothing ever had!

Videl slowly moved from the breast she had started with over to the other, shifting her weight and position so that she was straddling her daughter, her own pussy resting so that she was just barely pressing against Pan’s.

Rolling her hips and grinding slightly, Videl moved back up to kiss her daughter once more, and then higher still.

“Now...suck Mommy's,” Videl told her daughter with a grin, as she suddenly pulled Pan’s face into her cleavage.

Pan wasted no time in moving her mouth to one of her mother’s nipples, and she began to suckle. It was so hot, but there was also a comforting, yearning sensation to it, a feeling of being at home and happy...a memory tickling at the back of her mind. She could almost recall the taste of sweet, warm milk, and the soft, content feeling of letting it trickle down her throat. But at the same time, she could feel her body growing hotter and hotter; Pan had spent so many nights fingering herself to one body-wracking orgasm after another while fantasizing about doing just this!

The weight of her mother’s body resting on top of her own, the heat and wetness of Videl’s cunny as it lightly rubbed against her own...it was getting her closer and closer. But Mommy hadn’t said she could cum yet. She used all her training to keep herself under control. She was Videl's good little girl; she would only cum when Mommy said so!

“Ah...good...good g-girl!” Videl exclaimed, panting. “Ah...it’s...been...so, so long...since..since I felt... _this_... ** _fucking_**... _ **GOOD** **!**_ ” Videl screamed as she came, bucking and grinding her hips hard in her writhing, overpowering climax. Pan could feel an actual _gush_ of her mother’s cum crash against her; there was enough force that it could even be heard splashing against her belly.

As Videl’s hot juices ran down and over Pan’s clit, the girl lost her grip on self-restraint, and came as well, harder than she ever had before. She could hear the squelching sound as she squirted just as hard as Videl had, a founting little jet of her cum shooting up to splatter against Mommy's chest.

Both women lay against one another, juices trickling down their sides and mingling together, panting as they recovered, their pussies still kissing juicily.

“I...I’m sorry, Mommy,” Pan apologized weakly, disappointment in her voice. “I...I really tried to not cum without permission.”

Videl kissed her daughter on the lips, forcing her tongue into her mouth as she abruptly reached down and started to fuck little girl, fast and deeply with three fingers, using her thumb to rub her clit at the same time. Videl even used her limited knowledge of Ki to add to it, making her fingers warmer and sending pulses right into her daughter’s body to stimulate her even further than before.

Pan screamed and tensed as she came again, her entire body going rigid as she came harder than even before, enough that her juices arced through the air and rained down along the floor, leaving a trailing puddle.

Breaking the kiss at last, Videl brought her soaked hand up, and started to lick it clean.

“Pan, darling, you never, _ever_ have to wait for permission to feel good when I'm with you, okay, baby?" Videl reassured her softly, laying her other hand on her daughter's cheek affectionately. "When I told you to wait for me to help you, I didn't mean to make you think you needed me to tell you when. In fact, I don't want there to ever be a time when I'm touching you that you even _can_ resist coming! Getting to see you feel good like that makes Mommy feel good."

She looked down at the floor, where the juices of that pleasure still sat, pooled together. "That certainly was impressive!” she mused with a smile.

“I...never knew...I could do that,” Pan gasped out, amazed by what she had done, how good she had felt. Even the aftershocks of her climax that were still running through her felt better than some outright climaxes she'd had before!

“Neither did I,” Videl replied, as she leaned back and spread her legs. "But I'm _really_ interested in finding out if that's a talent you inherited from me!"

“Oh, Mommy, yes!” Pan agreed excitedly, as she slipped her fingers into her mother’s pussy right away. Focusing her ki, she started to pump her fingers hard and fast, stroking her inner walls and pleasuring her as much as she could. Moving in as she did so, Pan also began to suck on her mommy’s tit.

Videl was moaning and panting immediately.

“Ah...yes..Pan...! F-Finger mommy’s cunt harder...make me cum!” she pleaded. “Make Mommy squirt!”

Pan started to power up a little, focusing more energy into her mother’s pussy. Videl screamed and came, and sprayed her cum as hard as Pan had. Her daughter laughed in erotic glee as her Mommy splashed her face with her orgasm.

“Wow!” Pan exclaimed, licking up what she could, as her mother just laid there, breathing deeply.

“Alright,.” Videl announced a few moments later, as she recovered enough to stand up, albeit with a little wobbling. “I have something fun for us to try. I bought it on a whim a while back, but I never had any idea of whether I'd have any chance to use it...”

She beckoned for her daughter to follow after her, walking to her own bedroom. Getting up, Pan found that her own legs were a bit weak and unsteady, too. But she found her strength, and followed her mother into her bedroom. Once there, Videl opened a drawer, pulled something out, and turned to present it her daughter.

In her hands was a long, ridged pink dildo, with two ends.

“I got this a long time ago...thinking about it, I think it was the day I met your grandmother. Definitely something subconscious going on with that," Videl chuckled. "So it's nothing as advanced or interesting as the kind of toys you can buy today, that I usually use. But I think the experience of sharing this with you is going to more than make up for the lack of bells and whistles, baby.

"So...do you want to take the lead?” Videl asked, licking her lips suggestively. “Or do you want Mommy to fuck you?”

Even as she spoke, she was pushing one end of the toy into herself.

“I, I want to fuck you, Mommy!” Pan squeaked in joy. “And after that, for you to fuck me...oh, I want to just do _everything_!”

“Oh, we will,” Videl promised with a purr. “I think we're both still more than pent-up enough that we'll get lots of chances to experiment as we like!”

Videl smiled as she bent over, resting on the bed and shaking her hips. "Now fuck your mommy’s naughty cunt, baby!” Videl commanded, sinking deeper into her lust. “Don’t hold back, darling...fuck me hard enough to break the bed!”

“Yes, Mommy!” Pan cried out as she took the other end of the toy and slipped it into herself.

She immediately began to slam her hips as hard and fast as she could, and the sound of flesh slapping flesh, and wet sucking, filled the room quickly.

Grabbing her mother’s hips, Pan started to power up, sending energy into the toy and her mother.

“Ah...yes...Pan...so _good_ , baby!” Videl moaned as she dug her fingers into the sheets.

Encouraged by her mother's enjoyment, Pan began to power up further. She knew that her mother was tough enough to take it. She was feeling like never before, not just the pleasure, but her energy as well. She was overflowing!

“Mommy, Mommy...Mommy, I love you...I love you!” Pan screamed as she felt a surge of ki and released it into her mother.

The sudden burst of raw energy into her pussy sent Videl flying over the edge again. "Mommy loves you too, baby! Pan...I...oh, **fuck**...I...I love you...more than anyone! I love you more than Gohan, Pan! _Fuuuuuuuucccccckkkkkkkk_!” the woman cried out helplessly as she came again, and then again, climax after climax crashing through her as energy and pleasure pulsed through her.

Hearing that pushed Pan over an orgasmic brink she hadn’t realized was there, and she had a literal explosion of pleasured power, actually blowing objects in the room back and shattering the window and dresser mirror. The room was filled with a bright, golden glow as Pan’s straight black hair turned golden and spiky.

“I...I went Super Saiyan?” she asked in disbelief as she looked at her splintered reflection in the shattered mirror, almost unsure that it had happened.

Videl turned her head, and smiled weakly.

“You did...oh, Pan, my angel, I’m so proud! Mommy is so proud of you, baby!” she moaned joyfully.

Her mother's words filled Pan with a new vigor, and she started to fuck mommy even harder, fucking her mother with all her might. Videl could only let out a deep, guttural groan as she was pushed to her breaking point, the bed reaching its, as well, as it collapsed below her. But Pan's soft, strong young hands came down to catch her mother immediately, and kept hold of Videl to stop her from falling.

“Hey Mommy...I want to fly you up as we fuck,” Pan moaned seductively as she crashed her hips against her mother's pussy. “Right over the whole city!”

“Ye-yes, yes! Let’s...do it!” Videl gasped in delight, her heart fluttering at the notion of making love as her daughter gently flew her through the sky. It had been said in the passion of the moment, but Videl realized that she truly was, indeed, falling in love with her daughter.

With that, Pan lifted Videl up and turned her around, so that she and her Mommy were facing one another, Videl sitting down upon the toy buried in their cunts, Pan's own pussy clenching it so tightly with a Super Saiyan grip that it remained firmly within her even as her mother bounced up and down on it. Supporting her mommy in her hands, she carried Videl outside, fucking her with every step. Luckily the streets were empty, and no one saw...but they wouldn't have cared, so enamored and entranced the mother and daughter were with one another. They gently lifted into the air, and made love among the clouds for hours.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned story. If you're interested in commissioning me to write for you, please message me here, or leave a comment below with your contact information, and we can discuss my rates. I'm willing to write about a pretty wide variety of kinks...as long as it's F/F.


End file.
